


Fantasya

by soft_princess



Series: Dreamland AU [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Time, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: Xander had often thought that he'd know when he was ready, that it would just happen.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Series: Dreamland AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fantasya

**Author's Note:**

> Written for summer_of_giles & slash_100  
> Prompt: 068 - Loss  
>   
> 

***

For so long Xander had wondered how it would feel, how intense it would be and whether or not he'd really like it in the end. He'd never done it with William. They'd been together for six months, maybe a little less-Xander never really bothered to count back then-but whenever they'd had _the_ sex, it had always been the other way around. It wasn't through lack of trying on William's part, but Xander never failed to have his way, and he hadn't ever felt comfortable with William playing too close to his ass.  
  
Xander had often thought that he'd know when he was ready, that it would just happen. He hadn't thought about it beyond that point, didn't want to kid himself by imagining the perfect moment, and the perfect man. He'd had dreams of being the bottom, many and varied, but it was always set at some indefinite time in the future, obviously _after_ he'd had his first time.  
  
"Relax, dearest." Wesley's voice drifted to his ears, pulling Xander back into the present, with Wesley's hands gently massaging his shoulders and kissing his neck. Wesley trailed kisses from Xander's jaw to his mouth and gently coaxed it open.  
  
Giles had taken the reins after he'd guided Xander upstairs, obviously happy to find that Wesley had arranged the bed and made the supplies easily accessible on the bedside table. He'd tugged Wesley closer to Xander and himself, kissing Wesley's neck and whispering something that Xander hadn't heard, but then Wesley was kissing him and Xander couldn't care less what Giles had said, because if he'd thought Giles' kisses were good, Wesley was certainly tying with him for best kisser _ever_.  
  
Soon enough, although not before the three of them had exchanged kisses that left Xander slightly dazed and feeling as if he was living a dream, Giles and Wesley undressed him, and Xander was surprised to find they were both already naked-having obviously undressed while they were kissing him. And damn were they even more gorgeous than Xander had ever imagined. Wesley was lean and muscled, almost hairless, and definitely well proportioned when it came to his erect, uncut cock that Xander had to shake his head not to stare at. Giles was more toned, a fine sheet of graying hair covering his chest that Xander ached to run his hand through, and that led to a thick round cock.  
  
Xander yelped into Wesley's mouth as he was suddenly drawn back into the present by the bite Giles left on his hip. Knowing he now had Xander's full attention, Giles slowly pushed a lubed finger inside him, and Wesley shushed Xander's whimpers, his hands moving soothingly on Xander's skin. Forcing his body to relax, Xander hung his head in the crook of Wesley's shoulder and pushed back against Giles' finger. "It's good," he whispered before pressing his mouth to Wesley's skin and _sucking_.  
  
Giles had coaxed them both to the bed, and as they lay down, their hands wandering over every expense of skin they could reach, Xander had known he'd lose the last inch of his virginity that night. It wasn't even a question, and there wasn't a hint of fear in Xander's mind as he'd come to that conclusion, he'd simply known.  
  
It hadn't been long before Giles had maneuvered them into their current position, pushing Wesley onto his back and pulling on Xander until he was kneeling between Wesley's long legs and bracing his hands on either side of Wesley's head. They'd rocked against each other for a while until Giles had stilled Xander by holding onto his hips. "Slow down, love, this isn't a race," Giles had whispered into his ear, and Xander had looked down at Wesley and found his own desire reflected there. Then Giles had kissed his neck and Xander was lost again. "I want you, Xander, let me?" The question was immediately followed by hands grabbing his ass, leaving no doubt as to what Giles was asking.  
  
"Yes," Xander hissed, letting his upper body rest on Wesley and kissing him again.  
  
Giles' "Tell me if I hurt you," had almost been lost in the cacophony of moans and groans, but Xander had heard, and nodded.  
  
Which lead to here and now, and Giles was adding a second finger, pushing them further in and slowly picking up speed. "Do you like this, Xander?" Giles' voice was hoarse and breathless.  
  
"Yes," Xander breathed against Wesley's neck.  
  
Wesley's hands weren't still; they moved in circles across Xander's back, making him shiver with want even more than Giles' fingers inside him did. He wanted Wesley to touch him everywhere, wanted Giles to fill him even more than he did now with his fingers. He whimpered, his breath tickling Wesley's neck.  
  
"God, Xander," Wesley groaned, pushing Xander's head closer to his neck. One of his hands trailed down Xander's side to his hip, and moved between their bodies.  
  
"Wesley." Xander didn't know who he wanted to plead to first, Wesley or Giles. He wanted Wesley's hand on his cock, wanted Giles to move faster, harder. Wanted. He just wanted. "Please."  



End file.
